


What you see

by AlkaliasWolf



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eyes, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Set at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkaliasWolf/pseuds/AlkaliasWolf
Summary: Most have soulmates. it is rare, but not as rare as some lost magic.This is an AU where you never see the colour of your soulmates eye colour until you look at eachother.





	What you see

Lucy had never seen this colour, but she had heard of it, for she had not yet met her soulmate. Others described it to her as the dark of the night, others with death. She had it described by her teachers and her mother. But unfortunately, she had never seen it. Her mind made it seem that where the colour was supposed to be, there was a void of space, she glazed straight over it.  
She only discovered it after she left. This is their story.  
\---  
Natsu Dragneel was a problem child, everyone at the guild called him so. He always knew everything was right with the world, he never knew anything wrong, until one day he didn’t.  
“Hey, Natsu!” Macao waved him over, it must have been something important. “I have a new kind of fire to show you.” Natsu was always excited about fire.  
Macao raised his hand slightly and left it there, doing nothing. Natsu tilted his head slightly. Macao smiled, but it was short lived.  
“Are you going to show me?” The young dragon slayer asked suspiciously. Macao was doing nothing.  
He now had the entire guild’s attention. What was so interesting? “What?”  
“Kid, can you see anything?” Said a voice from upstairs.  
Natsu looked up and saw Gramps staring down at him. “No?”  
Several gasps were heard, “You absolutely cannot see his brown flames?”  
“Brown? What’s that?”  
Wakaba approached him carefully. “100% certain? You can’t see it?”  
“What’s so interesting? He’s not doing anything, right?” He looked at everyone in the guild for answers. None came. “What are you all going on about?” He was losing his patience.  
Murmurs rose, Makarov silenced them all with a raised hand. “It means, that the colour of your soulmate’s eyes are the colour brown, you will never see this colour until your eyes meet with theirs.” This is the moment Natsu’s life changed.  
\---  
Lucy was walking through the city of Hargeon when she heard a commotion up ahead. Of course, being who she was, she went to investigate. There, she found a man, he was handsome sure, but she didn’t know if he was her type.  
Immediately she began to feel things, her heart was beating to fast, her breath was short, she felt as if she was going to pass out, and there were hearts in her eyes, but then she heard it, a faint voice slowly getting louder. “IGNEEL!”  
The hearts vanished, and she realised what was happening, she and all the other girls were under a spell, Lucy noticed the rings on his fingers. He had charm rings!  
By the time she figured this out, he and the other guy were gone. She chased after him and wanted to thank him. They never once looked in each other’s eyes at the same time.  
\---  
She met the fake Salamander again in the park and he offered to get her into Fairy Tail! Her dream guild! All she had to do was join him on his ship? This was a piece of cake.  
She showed up wearing a maroon dress with a matching ribbon, but it wasn’t her dream, he was kidnapping the girls and tried it on her! Fortunately for her, the guy from earlier showed up again “Hey Lucy!”  
Still they did not see the new colours.  
\---  
Natsu and Lucy with the help of Aquarius defeated the fake Salamander by pushing his boat back into Hargeon port and Natsu blew him away. “You wanted to join Fairy Tail right? So, let’s go!”  
Finally, they looked.  
\---  
The sky exploded with colour, she didn’t notice at first because they were running away from the army, but as soon as they stopped. She gasped as she looked up and saw the constellations swimming in darkness, the vest Natsu was wearing came into clear focus, it was like she was seeing the world for the first time. “Lucy?” His faint voice brought her back down to reality. His eyes! What? I can see the colour of his eyes? I couldn’t before.  
Natsu brought his hand to her face. Wait, when did he get so close? He was looking at her with such intensity, “Brown?” His voice was hesitant, “Is this brown?” She nodded slightly unsure of what to do.  
They found each other. “I’ve never seen black before.” She was astonished.  
“Well, onyx, but close enough.” Giggles escaped them.  
They made their way to Fairy Tail, and Natsu finally saw Macao’s brown flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Feel free to leave criticism. :)  
> Also if you think there needs to be any more tage added, let me know!


End file.
